l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Karma Palminetti (Cute-Hydra)
Summary Fluff Fluff Karma was born to a poor human parents, but he was found by a changeling spy who discovered that he was naturally very observant and insightful. The changeling raised him as his own intrigued to see how good at spying he too could become. Information was power as he often told his new son. He could often tell if someone was lying just their body language and voice. Karma grew steadily and everyone thought he would follow his father into espionage. However, at the age of 10, he was offered a place in a secret training ground to protect 'knowledge from evil'. The secretive and strange people had heard of his incredible insight and wished to offer him the place with Ioun fighting against evil users of magic and knowledge. Although suspicious, Karma agreed if not for any other reason but to sate his curiosity of wondering what would have happened if he did. He did not know it then but this was part of Mireva test. Taken to a monastery many miles away Karma was trained in doctrine but only a practical sense, he was trained in combat and how to focus the gifts Mireva had granted him. He had developed control over prayers in the form of spells, he could harness divine power to use as a weapon. His primary weapon remained his mind however. His gift of insight served him well, when he investigated knowledge himself years later. Many corrupt merchants realized in vane that it was futile to lie when those sparkling green eyes were focused on them. Ever loyal to the cause, Karma has been asked to infiltrate the adventurers in the Hanged Man Inn to determine if any of them have heard of an ancient tome that was removed from a tomb in the nearby vicinity Information, as ever information cannot be allowed in the hands of just anyone. In combat, Karma relies on his understanding of humanoid behavior to anticipate behavior and use it to his advantage. He enjoys using his understanding of people to his advantage in combat, as well as improving the overall cohesion of a team, he has aspirations to be promoted to the rank of the A'vian, or Commander in common. Combat is not all that is important in life, but it is not his duty to concern himself with luxuries and has devoted his life to combat for the protection of the clergy of Mireva and scholars who resist corruption, and need their protection. He accepts his focused responsibility with vigor, and doesn't think about the end as he see's the fight as everlasting. Personality Karma is reserved but overall pleasant enough. He is prone to always trusting people until proven otherwise. He is aware that he is not as intelligent as he might like, however he believes this is by design and to protect him from unnecessary temptation. He is grim and resolved and is very single minded, a perfectionist fighting an ever lasting war. He enjoys discussing tactics with those he trusts. He is aware his life is based on combat and killing, but tries to make the most of it. Math Attributes Defenses Surges/day: 6 (base for class) Attacks Basic: Melee; Unarmed Strike, +0 to hit, D4 +0 damage/ Ranged;None Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= Powers Known Cleric/Psion 1st Level At-Will Sacred Flame Dishearten Force Punch Daily Ravening thoughts Skills Feats Skill Focus Insight +3 to Insight Checks Hybrid Talent: Cleric Armour Proficiency Equipment 6 gold pieces 68 silver pieces 20 copper pieces Extra Notes: Information obsessed Psion/Cleric! :) Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Defenses: You're missing the Human racial bonus to defenses. * Summary/Skills: You're missing the armor penalty from hide. * Summary/Skills: You should be trained in one more skill. * Summary: Instead of writing "Intelligence", "Wisdom", and "Charisma" in your power descriptions, you should put in the number. * Summary: For Sacred Flame, there isn't any reason to write out how it will improve 20 levels from now. In general, and this relates to the previous note, this section is not for all the ways any given power can be used. It's for how your character is using the power right now. * Summary: There are some weird line breaks in your psionic At-Wills. * Fluff: Um, shouldn't the fluff box be in the fluff section? * Math: Hmm, I think you're updating your page as I type this. I'm sure those tables weren't there a second ago. Well, I'll stop here for now. Also, yikes! 8 Con? Be careful. Approval 2 Status Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W